THIS invention relates to a liquid dosing device.
When a particular dose of liquid is required for a specific application, the usual procedure is to pour the liquid out of a container into a measuring receptacle until the required dose is obtained. This procedure often results in spillage and wastage. In cases where the liquid is a corrosive substance such as an acid, or where the liquid is poisonous such as a pesticide, this procedure may be dangerous. Conventional liquid dosing devices alleviate these problems to an extent but they are known to leak during storage and transportation.
According to the invention there is provided a liquid dosing device for locating about the opening of a container, the device comprising:
a) a chamber, having at least one aperture defined therein to allow liquid out the chamber; PA1 b) a spout, extending through a wall of the chamber, having a first end located toward the top of the chamber and a second end extending beyond the wall of the chamber for locating inside the container; and PA1 c) a valve arrangement which comprises a cap and a holding means to move the cap between a storage position whereby the cap is held in sealing contact with the first end of the spout and an operative condition whereby the cap is held off the first end of the spout to allow liquid exiting the first end of the spout into the chamber. PA1 a groove formed in a wall of the chamber into which the resilient disc clips which holds the resilient disc off the first end of the spout; PA1 a lid removably locatable on the chamber; and PA1 an abutment, formed on the resilient disc or on the lid, arranged so that on locating the lid on the chamber the abutment forces the cap against the first end of the spout.
In a preferred valve arrangement of the invention, the cap comprises a resilient disc and the holding means comprises:
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus for providing a dose of liquid which comprises a container and a device as described above, wherein the chamber and the container are integrally formed and wherein the spout and the wall through which the spout extends are removably attachable to the container and the chamber.
Preferably a throat portion is provided between the chamber and the container, and the wall through which the spout extends is a plug which plugs into the throat portion.